Fairytales Happen, Eventually
by WAG2002
Summary: Jayne Torvill and Christoper Dean: A look in to the possible future,
1. Chapter 1

Just another little Torvil and Dean fiction. My thoughts about the futre, tis purely fiction and i own non of the named peopl in this

**Fairy Tales Happen, eventually.**

The year is 2025, and, at last, they were where they should have been a long time ago. The journey that had bought them here had been long and bumpy, but, they were glad of the memories they had gained along the way.

Memories of skating all over the world and the people they had met along the way. Memories of fans they had met and the many gifts they had received.

* * *

They had thought that they had retired, but a phone call from ITV had changed that. For eight years they had done trained celebrities to not only skate but perform like they did. The reception they had been given on the first show of the first series of Dancing On Ice still surprised them to this day. The public had once again, taken Torvill and Dean to their hearts.

* * *

After Dancing on Ice they had done the odd guest spot on several ice skating tours, showcasing there best and most well known performances. Each time they performed they would still get a standing ovation. The passion they had for skating was still as strong as it had been the first time they had taken to the ice. But, after fifty something years of skating, their bodies weren't what they used to be. Over time they had spend less time on the ice and more time off the ice.

They still skated, only slower and the intricate lifts and tricks were now left to the new generation. They had both done a little bit of coaching over the years but never to this degree. One day they had received a call inviting them to be the head coaches for the British Figure Skating team, and eventually lead that team Gold at the Olympic Games.

While there professional lives had been filled with success and accolades, their private lives had been another story.

* * *

Chris had seen two failed marriages and a stormy relationship with one of his long time friends, Karen Barber. They had started dating after the breakdown of his second marriage. Their relationship had lasted roughly two years; it had been problematic from the start. They both had strong personalities and in the end that is what broke them. He can't even remember what the argument was about now but they had fought, and shouted and they had stormed off in separate directions. He had gone to Jayne's, the one place he knew he would find comfort, she ran of to another love. Looking back it was the best thing to do.

Karen had renewed her relationship with Nicky Slater a few years later and they have been happy together ever since.

Jayne and Phil had stayed married until the end. It had happened so quickly, a few years after Dancing On Ice had finished Phil had had a heart attack, and passed away. Jayne had been devastated and like the friend he was he had been there for her.

For the next few years they had been just Jayne and just Chris.

* * *

They watched as their children had grown up and gone to college and university. As the children spent less time at home they began to spend more time together until one evening Jayne asked Chris to move in.

"It seems silly you having a place" she began "you spend most of your time here."

"What are you suggesting?"  
"Move in, here. It feels empty now that the kids are gone." She said shyly.

"Are you sure Jayne?"  
"Really sure." She smiled at him

"What about when Jack and Sam come over?"  
"I have plenty of room Chris, beside we could always share. It'd be like the good old days."  
Chris smiled back at he "I'll start packing tomorrow"

That's how things had started. Two good friends moving in together, to save money and to keep each other company.

* * *

It had been the last eighteen months when things had really changed. They had been coaching a young couple who had true potential. Jayne had skated over to show the young girl where to put her arm for a certain lift. He saw her blade wobble, saw what would happen if he wasn't there. He skated as fast as he could to catch her, and he did.

"Thank you Chris."  
"Always said I'd catch you if you fell."  
She smiled at him "And you've never failed me yet."

When they got home that night they fell into their usual routine. Jayne would start the cooking while Chris put their skating things away and got drinks sorted out. As they were not training tomorrow a glass of wine was in order.

"Remember the first time you cooked for me?" Jayne asked.

Chris laughed "It was a disaster"

"It was….um…. yeah…. a disaster" they both laughed.

They had come so far in the fifty years they had known each other. Chris looked at the smiling eyes of his partner and asked the one question he had never dared ask before.

"Mary me, Jayne?"

* * *

"Mum stop fidgeting, you look beautiful" Jessica said to her mum  
"I never thought I'd be doing this again"  
"Of course you did. Lets face it, it's always been him, hasn't it"  
Jayne just blushed.  
"Its okay, you know he's always been in love with you too" said Karen.

They had stayed friends through all the ups and downs over the years. It was only right that she be there today to share in her happiness.

* * *

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Karen went to open the door "Hey guys come in."  
Robin, Nicky and Kieran all entered looking very handsome.  
"Jayne, you look very beautiful. He's a luck man" Nicky said.  
"How is he?" she asked.  
Robin laughed "A complete wreck"

Jayne started pacing "is that good or bad, does he think it's a mistake…"  
Karen gave Robin that glare "thanks a lot"

"He's just worried you're may change your mind. And I quote "I'm a stubborn old man, what does she see in me"" Robin added  
"Of course I'll be there" she said "he's a part of me"  
"Let's go then" he said "It's time"

Jessica handed her mother a small bouquet of flowers. It was a very simply bouquet of purple and white roses. "Robins right, you do look beautiful Mum"

"Thanks Jess"

Jayne was wearing a very simple dress. It was strapless, fitted to the waist then flowed in layers to her knees. Round her waist was a dark purple sash, this sash was the same colour as her shoes and her flowers.

Jessica and Karen were in matching purple strappy dresses. They started out dark purple at the top and faded through too almost white at the bottom.

Karen gave her best friend a hug before taking Nicky's arm. Jessica would be walking down the aisle with Robin and, of course, Kieran would be giving his mum away.

* * *

Chris stood at the front of the small room, his two sons next to him.

"Stop panicking Dad, you look fine"  
"That's not what's worrying me Sam"  
"You think she's not gonna show?"  
"I don't know" he said honestly.  
Both Sam and jack laughed "she'll show"

All three Dean Men were dressed in identical dark grey suits. The only difference was there ties. Chris' tie was a dark purple, to match Jayne's' dress were as the two boys had pale purple ties.

* * *

The first words of "Still Crazy After All These Years" began to play the congregation stood.

* * *

Jayne's grip tightened on her sons arm, "Hey mum ease up"  
"Sorry"

* * *

The doors opened and out walked Karen and Nicky, followed closely by Jessica and Robin. They came to stand near the front.

Chris took a deep breath. This was it, the moment he had waited his whole life for. But where was she? His deepest fears took hold has the seconds ticked by and still no Jayne.

* * *

"What's wrong mum, that's our cue"  
"I know" she smiled.  
"Oh you are evil" Kieran laughed "He is so going to get you for this"

* * *

As the words of the song got to '_Old Familiar Ways'_ Jayne walked into view.  
Chris knew he was marrying a beautiful woman but right there, right then, she looked like an angel. An angel with a wicked grin on her face, she was late on purpose. Oh she was going to pay for this.

The music faded and the registrar began "ladies and gentleman, we are here today to, finally, join in marriage this man and this woman."


	2. Chapter 2

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now…" and before the registrar could say anymore Chris was kissing Jayne.

"What, you couldn't have waited for rest of the sentence?" Nicky chuckled.  
"Nope" said Chris smiling "I've waited a long time to hear those words"

They signed the register and it was official, Torvill and Dean had become Dean and Dean. Their friends took a few pictures to commemorate the occasion and before long it was time to leave. They hadn't planed much of a reception just a meal at a local hotel. Jayne and Chris stood and their recessional music began. The familiar beat of a single drum followed by a flute made everyone smile.  
"What else would it be?" Chris said with a smile, he kissed Jayne once more and the small group of friends headed for the exit.

As Ravels Bolero filled the small space everything felt right. Yes, they could have married years ago, decades ago in fact, but that wasn't there time. That was skating time, this, here and now, surrounded by the people they loved was there time.

The service may have been short, the vows generic but the love was pure. It was a love that had lasted since they were teenagers, a love that had changed over time but a love that was as strong as the Major Oak of Sherwood Forest.

They had decided to go back to Nottingham, to where their story had begun, to get married. It seemed fitting that the start of their life together began in the town they first met in. The people who they had invited were close friends and family, people that meant something to the couple. If they had been twenty years younger or still in the public eye then there may have been a media presence there. Not now, after all who would want to see two old skaters who had once been famous, get married?

When they walked out the front door of Nottingham Registry Office the sight that met them was so unexpected, yet beautiful it took them back in time, back to a time when the streets where lined with thousands of people welcomed them back from Sarajevo.  
"Did you know about this?" Jayne asked.  
"No. You?"  
Jayne shook her head. She turned round to see the faces of her guests "Did any of you know about this?"  
Everyone shook there head, but smiled at the sight before them.

Out in the street, standing either side of the main entrance were a hundred or so people cheering and waving banners of congratulations. One in particular caught the newlyweds attention. It read "Still Crazy About Torvill and Dean After All These Years" and was covered in pictures of there more famous routines.  
Chris squeezed Jaynes hand and as they made there way down the four steps they were showered with confetti.

As the noise died down a woman from the crowd stepped forward "We just wanted you to know how much you are still loved and thought about. These are for you" and a large shoe box was handed to the couple. "It's filled with cards, pictures and gifts from your fans all over the word, there are cards there from South Africa, New Zealand and even Australia."  
Jayne had tears in her eyes and the emotion was evident in Chris voice "Thank you. But how…?"  
"I know it's not exactly ethical, but, I work here. When I was changing the marriage notifications board and saw your names, well, I, we" she said indicating the crowd "wanted to show you what you mean to us."  
"Um, wow, um, thank you" Chris said again.  
"I do believe the man who is never lost for words is actually lost for words" Robin laughed.


End file.
